1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for extracting feature information using a scale-invariant feature transform (SIFT) algorithm applied to a high-capacity source image, irrespective of a processing capacity of an SIFT core, by dividing the high-capacity source image into one or more tile images and respectively reading and processing the one or more tile images to extract respective feature information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scale-invariant feature transform (SIFT) algorithm used to extract a location of a feature in an image and to store a descriptor for the feature is widely used in image processing applications.
Feature information generated using the SIFT algorithm, including the feature location and the descriptor, for example, has robust properties against changes in illumination, rotation, scaling, and viewpoint.
Accordingly, the SIFT algorithm may be used for matching at least two images in image processing applications based upon respectively known feature information.
That is, since the SIFT algorithm extracts a robust feature against changes in image size, rotation, and illumination, for example, the SIFT algorithm may be used for correct or enhance a matching in an image.
However, to extract feature information using the SIFT algorithm, a relatively large amount of calculation is required to perform the necessary SIFT algorithm processing of the entire source image.
The SIFT algorithm may be implemented in hardware and/or software for distributed image processing. However, in spite of a hardware cost associated with fast processing of a high-definition high-capacity image, processing of all functions as hardware may be preferable.